1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to step ladder attachments and more particularly pertains to such ladders which may be stabilized against tipping or sinking into soft ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ladder stabilizers are is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of stabilizing ladders are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Typical prior art related to this concept is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,415,062; 3,805,917 and 4,496,025.
In this respect, the step ladder attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an easily added accessory kit primarily developed for the purpose of stabilizing a step ladder.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved stabilizers which can be used with step ladders. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.